The Fight and the Bet
by Plot Bunnies Rule
Summary: "'What are you trying to say' 'I'm trying to say that I love you'" Katara and Aang get into a fight, while Toph and Sokka predict the outcome. KATAANG ONE-SHOT! R & R please!


'Ello luvs. This is not only my first one-shot, but also my first attempt at writing an Avatar: the Last Airbender fanfic. Reviews are welcome! Oh, and if you have not seen _Day of Black Sun Part 1_ in season Three: Fire, then I suggest that you do not read this. The spoiler is not in the story, though, it is in the Beta note at the bottom. (BTW, thanks _Serodezha_!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, and I am sad on that point. :(

* * *

**The Fight and the Bet**

"Aang…Aang?"

Katara's voice seemed far away to Aang. He shut his eyes more tightly, not wanting to open them to the bright sun light.

"Aang, you need to wake up…NOW!"

Aang opened one eye slightly to see Katara glaring down at him.

"Um, Katara, is there any particular reason you're glaring at me?"

Katara's glare grew more fearsome.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's think. _Maybe_ it has something to do with last night and you promising we would practice waterbending at dawn!"

Aang was confused.

"But, Katara, it is dawn." He protested.

Katara stepped away from Aang and her shadow was no longer there to block the sunlight. It hit Aang full in the face, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Noon!" Katara shrieked. "It is now lunch time. You have been asleep for more than twelve hours! We already ate breakfast and you said we would practice at sunrise!" Katara breathed heavily, and was so angry that sparks seemed to shoot out of her brilliant blue eyes.

Normally, Aang would have backed off by now, but today was different. He was sick of Katara's mood changes and inability to be satisfied with anything. He was sick of Katara's supposed "motherliness" Today, Aang was feeling resilient.

"So I slept in, so what? Just because I'm the Avatar means that I can't sleep in? And if you wanted to practice so much, why didn't you wake me up?"

Katara opened and closed he mouth a few times, unable to come up with a good excuse.

"That's totally beside the point!" she yelled. "You should have been at practice this morning!"

"Well, you should have woken me!"

"Well, you should start going to bed earlier, because you're in such a bad mood."

"I'm in a bad mood? Speak for yourself!"

"Well I'm certainly not in a bad mood! You're the one screaming in my face!"

"Screaming in your face? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I love you!"

Katara covered her mouth as if she had said something dirty. Hers and Aang's eyes grew wide. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

Meanwhile, Toph and Sokka had been watching (or in Toph's case, listening) to this whole scene. Needles to say, they were looking and feeling very bewildered.

Suddenly, Toph leaned over and whispered to Sokka "Who are you rooting for, Aang or Katara?"

"What do you mean?" Sokka questioned.

Toph rolled her milky green eyes and said "Obviously who's going to make the first move. I'm voting for Sugar Queen over there."

Sokka snorted. "Katara? Pu-lease, she's too shy to kiss anybody! I'm going for Aang. I'd bet a silver piece on it."

Toph grinned. "You're on, Snoozles! Loser gives winner a silver piece, deal?"

Sokka grinned back "Deal!" They shook hands and went back to watching (and listening) to the scene before them.

Aang and Katara were oblivious to Toph and Sokka's bet, and they continued to stare, fidgeting, at each other. Both were waiting for the other to say something.

Aang took a deep breath and said. "Katara, did you…" but he was interrupted by Katara's lips crashing into his.

He stood there, shocked and confused, but then slowly and surely started to kiss her back. Their hands found each others, and they stood there for who knows how long, maybe a five minutes, maybe five hours. They didn't keep track, all they knew was that they both were in pure bliss, and they never wanted it to end.

A few yards away, Toph collected her silver piece with a smirk on her face.

"I told you so!"

All was well

* * *

** B/N** Yay! Kataangyness! We have Kataangyness! 

Sokka: This will never happen. Aang will totally make the first move.

He already did…

Sokka: Wait, what? When?

Oh, right. I NEVER SAID ANYTHING!!!


End file.
